


The Beast Within

by snarkysweetness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blood, Dirty Sex, Drabble, F/M, Forest Sex, Sexual Content, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Hook and the Big Bad Wolf have an encounter in the forest and only one of them may come out of it intact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast Within

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Captain Wolf Week using the prompts ‘masks’ and ‘forest’. Enjoy!

The wind rustled her hair as she allowed her blood red cloak to fall into a pile of freshly fallen leaves. She turned, knowing she was being followed, and broke out into a run. The night was cool on her feverish skin. The moon would be full in a few nights and her body already anticipated the change that would occur.

And that wasn’t the only thing she was anticipating.

“You’re late,” she teased as she kicked off her shoes and tugged on the laces to her bodice. She smirked as he took her hand and pulled her onto her red cloak on which he lay.

“Sorry, love, you know how it is with pirates when it’s time to make port.”

“Hmm,” she muttered, not in the mood for words. She caught his lower lip with her teeth before consuming his lips with her own. This was a little game they would play. She was the big bad wolf and he was her prey, little did he know that she was indeed the monster of nightmares and she could easily break his neck if she wanted to. He thought he was the dangerous one, he was the pirate after all, but he had no idea who he was dealing with and she liked it that way.

They tumbled into the dirt. There was nothing sweet or romantic about their act. He didn’t even bother to rid her of her dress. She clawed at him, resisting the urge to turn, drawing blood in her wake. He nicked her with his hook, drawing the blade along her breasts as she moaned his name.

Leaves were entwined in her hair and mud soiled the hem of her dress as she pulled him close while he thrust into her, crying for her to run away with him so he could have her every night. She bit his lip until it bled, not wanting to talk of running away, not when he felt so amazing inside of her.

Needing to be the one in control, she flipped him onto his back and moved over him at her leisure. He writhed beneath her, cupping her breasts as he cried out, begging for release. She granted him release only when her fingers moved between their bodies, strumming her nerves until she reached it first.

Afterwards she lay in his arms, covered in dirt and his blood, ready for the next round.

“Let me steal you away,” he whispered, nuzzling her neck. Oh, how she wanted to go away with him, to see the world, to have adventures, to be free of this realm. But a monster could never be trapped aboard a vessel like his. She’d kill him and his crew.

“Stealing me away would mean your death.”

“Will you ever tell me why?”

“Maybe, someday,” she whispered as she pressed her lips to his. The beast called for her to claim her mate once more and while they had all night, she refused to waste one moment of it with empty words about a future together.

She unlaced her bodice and let her dress fall from her breasts before taking his hand.

“Come, pirate, I’m not finished with you yet.”


End file.
